


Wedding Cake

by Inkyrius



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Lance hadn’t known that you could get sick of eating cake.





	Wedding Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



Lance hadn’t known that you could get sick of eating cake.

When Hunk heard that engaged couples could get free wedding cake samples, he’d immediately turned to Lance, eyes wide. Lance had been so pleased that he’d been the one Hunk asked that he immediately said yes. Then he’d learned how many kinds of wedding cake there were.

He was considering ending the charade when Hunk slung an arm around him and asked, “What do you think, babe?”

Lance could only smile and hope he wasn’t too clearly smitten. And if he was, that was totally part of the act.


End file.
